Endless Horizon
by Iluvdamonsalvatore
Summary: Why do I feel hollow inside? Why do I feel like I should be someone else when I am standing right here? Nothing felt right to me anymore. Carlisle is everything I have; if I lost him, I'd be a walking ghost. I'd never felt so lost and abandonded by time. Will I ever find the true identity that is the real me? Being chased has taught me to be tough, but I can't run from everything
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

~ Running.

It's what I do best. I guess I've done it for so long that I don't know how to stop.

The Volturi have been pursued me for hundreds of years; I know how they track and who they use to complete the objectives. I know Felix; he used to be kind, but, like everyone else, the Volturi froze his humanity like stone. He used to track me on his own, but now he sends his "apprentices" to do it for him. They are young and sloppy, so I manage to elude them. I have killed many in the time I have been running, as well as scared many off. Of course, them fleeing to Volterra gives Aro his pleasure of having a daily kill.

They broke me. That's why I left. They manipulated me into becoming one of them. They told me things... that weren't true.

Only one Volturi associate that I have ever met-one that was truly pure-was Carlisle; My oldest and dearest friend that I know of. He is the father I never had. Years ago, when we both served the Volturi, he left and felt he was meant to be elsewhere, helping those in need. He asked me to go with him. I was naïve and told him, "They saved me from myself. I owe them my life." How stupid was I? I was like a love-sick puppy. But I'm not like that anymore. I'm tough and I don't take any crap from anybody. Carlisle always said I should learn to stand up for myself. I just didn't do it until he left.

I felt betrayed when he left. He sent letters and postcards, of course; I just never responded. After many years with the Volturi, and, after Carlisle left, I abandoned them and I have been running ever since then. Carlisle's most recent letter was an address, or more of an outline of one. The message was simple: "Forks, Washington. Ask for doctor Cullen. You will find out the rest." Now I have a destination to find sanctuary.

I don't have a proper mode of wheels, so I usually take public transportation. Unfortunately, closest bus station to town is about nine miles away, so I still had my long but smooth trek ahead of me.

At least I could try to find something-or someone-to eat.

I walked along side the quiet and shadowed road, and finally, when my throat began to burn like hell I set my bag behind a nearby tree. I had the routine down. I first look both ways to see how many cars are on the wet, concrete road; the answer is none.

_This town must not be a very big hot spot, _I thought to myself. Secondly, I walked on to the lane that leads to the town. As smooth as if there was no second to waste, I plopped onto my back and watched the clouds roll by in fascinating shapes. I closed my eyes.

A few minutes rolled by and my sensitive hearing picked up the screech of tires and the engine coughing exhaust.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" I heard a female voice inquire. "Wait there! I'm going to get help!"

I heard her turn to go to her trunk and in a millisecond, if that, I was in front of her.

"What? Who are you-?" she asked, frightened.

I did not answer, I never do. I just grabbed her and pulled her neck in front of my face.

She struggled; bad mistake on her part. I let go of her and she ran, but before she could make it back to her car I ran to her and, instead of doing the less painful thing like snapping her neck, I grabbed her and slammed her head first into the side of the car. Not enough to kill her, but enough to stun her. Her eyes were big, round and full of the fear I knew all too well.

I grabbed her with my right hand and broke her arm with my other in one snap. She cried out in pain and utter terror. I smiled. I hate smiling, but I always end up doing it; maybe it was out of habit, or something inside me liked to know that I was in control. I kicked her leg hard enough that I heard another snap. By the time I was done beating her senseless she had fainted and fell to the ground. I would not give her that luxury, so I slapped her awake. When her eyes opened, it took her a moment to reconnect to reality and her eyes were locked with my own.

I crouched next to her, pulled her neck up to my face and tore into it in a swift movement. The blood soothed the pain in my throat, making me feel regenerated and less weary.

Once I completely drained her, I dropped the lifeless body and ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt. I wiped my mouth and threw it to the ground, satisfied with my latest meal. I begun to walk back to the side of the road when I caught her muffled cry. I looked back at the body and was back like a flash of lightning. I felt her pulse and was relieved to know she was dead.

I was imagining things. However, as I straightened, I heard the cry once more and looked at the car. In the back seat I saw a little boy, maybe five years of age, staring back at me with big, brown, tear streaked eyes. I froze, staring back. The next second I was back where my bag was. The walking would have left me with too much time to think about what I had just done, so I ran into town. If I would have been able to cry I would have drowned in my own tears.


	2. Chapter 2

~Since the letter said, "Doctor Cullen," I decided to try the nearest Forks hospital to see if I could get an answer.

As I walked into the hospital through the sliding glass doors I took sight of many chairs in what I guessed to be the waiting area. In front of me, many paces away it seemed, was a receptionist's desk with a lady in her late twenties, early thirties managing it. As I walked up to the counter she took notice and looked up. Staring at me as if I was glowing or... sparkling. I quickly looked behind me to see through the glass doors and what I saw was a reassuring cloudy sky. _Phew_, I thought to myself.

"Uh...do you know where I could find Carlisle, I mean, um...Dr. Cullen" I asked purposely shuddering. Maybe if she sees a helpless little girl she will think harder.

Before she could respond a man in a sing-song voice called out, "Amelia I need the paperwork for Mr. Jones".

She looked down at her computer and replied, "One moment Dr. Cullen".

He stepped up to the counter and placed papers and folders behind the shiny desktop. I just stared at him, unable to muster up anything to say to him. Amelia seemed to notice my sudden tenseness and said," Dr. Cullen", gesturing to me.

He looked up at her, puzzled for a moment, and she gestured to me once more. He then looked at me and froze with utter shock. For a moment I thought that he was actually burdened to see me. But he proved that theory wrong when I found myself being held in a strong yet reassuring hug. "Hi", I sighed into his shoulder.

He looked at me and I knew in that moment that if he was human he would be shedding a few tears, as well as I would.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked in that calm demeanor he was so good at, although I knew that on the inside, he must have been smiling and laughing like crazy.

"I came looking for you. Is there somewhere else private we could talk?" I asked.

He smiled and replied, "Of course. Follow me."

He looped his arm through mine-which gave me a strange sense of safety-and led to through the hospital. We stopped at a door labeled DR. CARLISLE CULLEN and entered.

He unlinked our arms and sat in one of the two big, comfy chairs facing a desk. I sat in the other chair opposite him and stared down at my hands. _The hands of a monster_, I thought to myself surprisingly. Being with Carlisle-pure Carlisle-made me feel happy, but now he was starting to be a reminder of how far I had strayed from his idea of a good person to a menacing, non-forgiving, horrific vampire.

"You've started drinking again, I see," he said looking at me, staring at my eyes. _Why is he... oh my god!_ I thought to myself. I immediately brought my hands to my eyes and dropped to my knees in front of him.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't...I know you wanted...It was a last resort...I'm a monster..." I said, dry sobs wracking my body.

"Shh...it's okay," he said trying to comfort me.

"No it's not," I said, looking up at him. But what I faced, was what looked to be a man with a head severely burned and a vacant right eye socket.

I screamed and jumped back about ten feet. I faintly heard Carlisle shout something to me, but I was paralyzed by fear which I haven't experienced in a very long time. I continued to scream at the top of my lungs until I felt a pair of cool hands clamp over my mouth in a non forceful manner. I looked behind me and saw Carlisle, but what was written on his face was pure and utter horror masked by a reassuring smile. I then felt a warm clammy hand grasp my ankle, and, before I could scream I heard Carlisle whisper in to my ear.

"It's okay...it's not able to hurt you. Whatever you're seeing...they can't do anything to harm you. Calm down... shh, it's okay. I'm here."He spoke as if realizing what I needed to here at that moment.

Suddenly, the man was gone, and it was just me and Carlisle.

"I shouldn't have come here", I said coldly, getting up off the floor. "There is nothing you can do to help me."

As I reached the door, I heard nothing from Carlisle and turned. He was wearing a face of curiosity and almost with something like...awe.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Don't leave yet. Come stay with me and my family for a few days. We need to talk," he replied, pleading.

_I will never again turn him down, never_, I thought. "Okay", I told him. With that said, a smile began to light up his face and in that moment I could see him for what he was. He was beautiful on the inside and out. He might have been a vampire, and most believe such creatures were Satan's demons; however, he was no monster and he never could be even if he tried.

He once again linked his arm through mine and walked us to the front of the hospital. We stopped at Amelia's desk and announced he would be needing to use some of his vacation days. She said okay and the next thing I knew I was sitting in a nice Mercedes driving on an empty road that stretched for miles. We pulled off the road and drove onto a path decorated with rows of lamp posts. We then pulled up to an ivory colored, three-story house with a spacious porch and gigantic glass windows.

"You live here?" I said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, home sweet home." Carlisle replied with a smile. "Come on. They will want to meet you."

"Who's they?" I inquired.

He looked at me with steady, golden eyes. "'They' meaning Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee and Edward".

The last name caught me off guard. "The boy they brought in? The one you turned?"

"You and I both know I wasn't the one who turned him." Carlisle's voice was low and very business-like.

"Does he?" I asked curiously.

"No."

"I suppose it doesn't matter, then; to him, you are his creator. He doesn't even know me anyway."

"I hope to change that," he said. "There is a bond between a vampire and his creator that I cannot replace. Know matter how much I will try, the moment he meets you, something inside him will just click".

"That's what I am afraid of. Carlisle, he is the only one I have ever turned. How do I deal with this? With so much going on... I can't deal with him right now. I will meet everyone except him. I'm sorry," I murmured, looking at my lap.

"My dear, I am not mad. You have done nothing wrong. I respect your decision and I will do anything in my power to keep him a safe distance away from you", he said looking at me. He paused. "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I replied absently, continuing to stare at my hands.

"Stare at your hands when you are upset?" he asked.

"I look at my hands because they remind me of the horrible things they have done," I said. _And still doing, _I thought to myself. "And it's just an old habit. I used to just look down, but my hands tend to be there when I do."

"I hope that changes," he said, sympathetically. Suddenly a smile cracked his face and I realized he was no longer looking at me; he was looking behind me. So naturally I turned my head. Their was a women who looked to be in her late twenties or early twenties coming to greet him. She wasn't much to look at. She had caramel hair that fell in waves a little longer than her shoulder, golden eyes like Carlisle, and she had a heart-shaped jaw in which she wore a happy smile. I could see the look in her eyes, and as I looked at Carlisle I saw the same look reflecting in his...love.

_I hate her_, I thought to myself. I smiled in her direction discreetly and got out of the car with my bag securely on my shoulder.

I gave them a moment to greet one another. However, this moment turned into many moments so I left them to re-acquaint and took this opportunity to wander off and explore the house. It was wide and beautifully decorated with shades of white. The far back wall was open and a small river surrounded by thick trees crowded the backyard.

As I entered the house, my nostrils were suddenly filled with the stench of werewolf. I immediately got in a protective stance, waiting for an attack.

"Illiana?" The voice was light and reminded me of silver wind chimes.

I turned around, surprised to hear my name and was caught off guard when I spotted a dainty girl with golden eyes, black pixie hair, and a pointed face. She looked nice, but I have learned not to trust looks. She was as graceful as a dancer as she came towards me.

She smiled. "I'm Alice. Carlisle told you about me."

I tilted my head and frowned. _Her gift is visions?_ I thought absently.

"Yes," she said, answering my unspoken question. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," I said, hesitantly smiling.

"Ah, I see you've met Alice," I heard Carlisle say behind me.

I turned and saw Carlisle, his golden eyes glowing, his white blond hair gorgeously framing his calm yet masculine face. Under his arm was the brunette looking straight at me with a sweet, genuine smile.

"I'm Esme," she said, reaching her hand out towards me. I shook it but said nothing to her. Instead I looked at Carlisle.

"You didn't tell me Esme was so special to you," I said with a venomous tone.

I could see the hurt I had caused him so I changed the subject.

"What's that smell? Are you hiding any werewolves?" I asked with a laugh.

But before he could answer the stench got stronger and I could see a man about eighteen coming down the stairs. He had short brown hair, broad tan shoulders and a tattoo on his right shoulder. He looked familiar...Malik. I dropped my bag and lunged at him. His skin began to ripple and I could see he was about to do something unusual.

He ran past me and out the front door. Without a second thought I turned around and tailed him to the road in front of the house. When I spied him I could no longer see the boy, only saw the monster he protected. I immediately bound for him once again. I heard shouting, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Hands grabbed at me and I pushed them away. Suddenly, a strong pair of broad arms encased me in a firm, restricting grip. I froze for a moment analyzing my options. I could smell the sweet odor of my captor and I knew one thing for sure...vampire. I could sense that this vampire relied on his strength.

I twisted easily out of his grip and kept him in my peripherals. With my hands free I grabbed his wrists and leapt around him, locking his arms behind his back, then I threw him to the ground and straddled his broad shoulders. I looked back at him and three expressions crossed his face: fear, horror, and excitement. I smiled. _F__inally met your match, huh?_ I thought to myself.

Looking at him I knew he wanted this fight and I was going to give it to him.


End file.
